


Let’s Try Something New

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, I’ve got a Castiel request. How about you’ve been hooking up with him (maybe on the sly) and he learns about pegging and wants to give it a try? Just so happens that’s your fetish and he ends up loving it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Try Something New

Warnings: Smut, pegging, slightly dom!Reader, slightly sub!Cas

Fic:

“Good night boys,” you say as Sam and Dean drop you off at your motel room before heading off to their own. You shut the door and turn around to find Cas standing behind you. At this point, it doesn’t even catch you off guard anymore. You’ve actually come to expect him most nights. The two of you had been hooking up for some time now, behind the Winchesters’ backs. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of being with Cas or anything, just that you weren’t sure how Sam and Dean would react.

You drop your bag to the floor and wrap your arms around Cas’ neck, pressing your lips against his. His response is strange. Normally he would instantly wrap his arms around you or push you against the wall or carry you to the bed, but right now he seemed hesitant, almost nervous. “Cas, what’s wrong?” you ask as you push him away gently.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks as he runs his hand through his hair nervously.

“Well, you already did, but I guess you can ask me something else,” you say, trying to break the tension.

Cas takes your hand and leads you to the bed. You sit down by his side and watch as he wrings his hands in his lap. “I saw … something … and thought we could try it,” Cas says slowly.

“Sure Cas, what is it?” you ask. Honestly, you trust him enough that you’d be willing to try almost anything with him.

“It’s called, um, pegging, I think. It’s where –” he begins, but you cut him off.

“Cas, I know exactly what it is,” you tell him, “It’s kind of a fetish of mine.”

“Really?” Cas asks with a smile, “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“No, Cas, absolutely not! I’m glad you trust me enough to want to try it with me,” you respond.

“How do we start?” Cas asks in an excited tone.

“Well, I don’t actually have a strap on, so –” you begin, but Cas cuts you off. Cas snaps his fingers and a strap on appears along with a bottle of lube. “Someone’s eager,” you say with a laugh. You move to straddle Cas’ lap. “Let’s start slow,” you suggest before pressing your lips to his. You thread your fingers through Cas’ hair and he wraps his arms around your body. Slowly, your fingers move down to Cas’ tie and begin loosening it. You toss the material to the side and begin working on the buttons of his shirt.

Cas’ hands find their way under your clothes and begin traveling up your sides. His callused fingertips trace patterns along your skin as he moves his hands up to your cloth covered breasts. You break your lips from his to pull off your jacket and shirt, discarding them on the floor. Cas thumbs your nipples through your bra, making them stiffen. You push Cas’ hands from you as you remove his trench coat, blazer, and dress shirt, all in one swift movement. Cas reaches around to your back and unhooks your bra before pulling it from your body and casting it to the side. As soon as the material is gone, you move to kiss his neck, sucking and biting lightly. “Are you ready for more?” you ask him and he nods. “Good,” you respond.

You stand from the bed and pull Cas with you. Swiftly, you unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, pushing them down his legs. His boxers follow, exposing his half hard cock. With a smirk, you press your hand against his chest, pushing him back down on the bed. You shimmy out of your pants and panties before reaching for the strap on. You slide it on and hook it around your body, Cas watching every move you make. “Top of the bed,” you tell him, “Hands and knees.” Cas follows your instructions, his ass sticking up in the air. You loved it, the shift in power, the control that it gave you.

You move up the bed behind Cas, pushing his legs apart so that you can settle between them. Slowly, you run your fingers up Cas’ thighs, across the curve of his ass and up his back to his shoulder blades. You press the dildo up against his ass, causing him to moan. “Ready for more?” you ask. Cas just groans and nods. “Say the word ‘red’ if you want me to stop at any point, ok?” you ask and Cas nods again. “Cas, I need you to say the word so I know you understand,” you tell him.

“Red,” he says as he pushes himself back against you.

“Ok, ok, you got it,” you say with a chuckle. You open the bottle of lube and squeeze some onto your finger. You rub the lube around his hole before pushing your finger in, just a little bit. Cas groans and you push your finger in just a little farther. “Is that ok?” you ask and he nods. You pump your finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Cas moans loudly and pushes back against your hand. Once you think he’s ready, you pull your fingers out. “I’m going to use the strap on now, are you ready?” you ask and Cas nods his approval. You grab the bottle of lube again and apply a generous amount to the dildo.

You position yourself behind Cas and line yourself up with him. “I want you to push back onto me, that way you can go as slow as you need to in order to adjust,” you tell him. You place one hand on his hip to guide him as he pushes back against you. Cas moans loudly at the intrusion. “You’re doing great,” you tell him as you run your hand up and down his back. He keeps pressing back slowly until he’s pressed flush against your hips. You lean forward and kiss his back and shoulders. “Do you like that Cas?” you ask. He moans in response, the noise makes you smile.

Slowly, you pull yourself away from him, allowing your fingers to trace down his back until you reach his hips. Taking hold of them, you start rolling your own hips, pulling out and then pushing back in. The strap on presses against your clit with every thrust and gives you some of the friction that you need. The noises provided by Cas only serve to turn you on even more. Cas pushes back against you, matching you thrust for thrust and you begin to pick up the pace.

One of your hands slips around to Cas’ front and takes hold of his heavy, dripping cock. You rub your thumb over his slit and collect the precum that’s collected there, using it to slick his cock. You pump your hand over him in time with your thrusts, causing Cas to grunt and moan loudly. His arms suddenly give out beneath him and he falls to his elbows. The sight of him beneath you like this is perfection.

You can feel Cas’ cock twitching in your hands and you know he’s close. Even without anything inside you, you can feel the knot building in your stomach and you know you’re close too. A few more pumps of your hand and thrusts of your hips have Cas spilling himself into your hand. He cries your name loudly as he cums and practically collapses on the bed. The knot in your stomach breaks and you cum right after Cas. You pull out of him and leave kisses along his back and up to his neck.

You begin to remove the strap on from your body, but Cas snaps his fingers, cleaning the both of you up. Cas rolls to his back and you lean down to kiss his lips and caress his face. “You did wonderfully Cas,” you praise him. Cas smiles up at you and caresses your face. “Did you enjoy yourself?” you ask.

“Yes,” Cas responds, “Very much. It was very … intense.” You let out a small chuckle as you lean down to kiss him again.

“I’m glad you were willing to try something new,” you say.

“Me too,” Cas mumbles against your lips.


End file.
